


You Would Look Good In Red

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley has a plan, Ian finds porn on Barley's laptop, Incest Kink, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Spring Cleaning, obviously, to seduce ian, uwu, which works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian discovers something very interesting on Barley's laptop..
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	You Would Look Good In Red

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure if this was a prompt or not, but I’m writing it anyway! Thanks anon!

It was spring break. Rather than leave to go on an epic quest, the bros were stuck home to help clean. Laurel insisted on it and assigned everyone tasks to do. 

Barley was going to help her with laundry. Ian would go around and gather the trash. Colt was currently outside mowing the lawn. 

Ian had cleaned his room and was working his way around the house. He finally reached Barley’s room and sighed at how dirty the floor was.

Empty chip bags, soda cans and.. what was that?

Ian got on his knees on the floor and nudged the thing with his finger. Was it a sex toy of some kind? He hastily got up and kicked it under the bed. Why would Barley just leave it out like that?

He got to picking up the regular trash items and finished the floor. He noticed extra trash on the desk where Barley’s laptop was. Ian had never seen Barley use it because he preferred pen and paper to technology. He vaguely wondered why Barley was like that when he brushed his fingers against the mouse.

And..

Oh gods.

It was a porn site. 

Ian gulped and backed away, his face on fire, but he was hard almost immediately at the sight.

Fuck.

He gripped the plastic bag in his hand, before edging closer to look at the screen. The video was paused on two people who looked very similar to each other. 

Were they related?

Ian scrolled down to the bottom of the page and noted some of the tags.

Incest, brocon, twink..

He gulped and slammed the laptop shut. 

There was no denying the two were *brothers* and Barley was obviously interested in this kink.

In fact, if Ian squinted, the older brother kind of resembled Barley and the younger.. the twink, looked like himself.

His head swarmed with so many possibilities.

Why was the twink wearing a corset?

Why was the older brother fucking him?

…why did he want Barley to do those things to him?

Ian hurried out of the room, dropping the trash in the main bin and hurried upstairs to shower.

He can think more clearly in there.

~

Ian gasped as he tilted his head back against the wall. He whimpered softly as he stroked himself quickly. He continued faster and faster until there was rapid knocking on the door. He squeaked.

“Y Yeah?!”

“Hey, did you finish picking up the trash?”

“Yep! That’s why I’m showering now!”

“Okay, cool! Can I come in and wash my hands?”

Ian nodded, his heart pounding before realizing that Barley couldn’t see him. 

“Sure!”

The door opened and Ian froze, only listening for the water. He heard it and he stopped panicking. For a moment.

“So, more unicorns got in the trash. I had to run outside and take care of them. And one of them barfed rainbows on my hands.”

Ian laughed, sounding a bit strained. His hand was still around his dick.

“Is that so?”

“Yep!” 

Barley finished and paused. 

“Are you alright, Ian? You sound a bit off.”

“I’m totally fine!”

“Are you sure?”

Ian knew he was getting closer.

“Please, Barley, I’m fine.”

Just as Barley got closer, Ian slipped on soap and fell on his butt. 

“Ow!”

“Ian!?”

Barley slid the curtain open and saw his brother on the floor, his legs spread and his hard cock. Ian was rubbing the back of his head, but otherwise, he looked fine.

He blushed and backed up. Ian’s face was flushed with humiliation.

“I I’m so sorry! You fell a and I wanted to make sure you were okay!”

Ian listened as Barley ran out and shut the door. He felt like he was on fire. Barley had looked down and saw his cock.

Fuck, if that wasn’t hot.

Ian continued stroking himself.

Fuck it.

~

Barley was in his room. His plan.. It kind of worked, leaving that toy out in the open and his laptop open to the website. He just wanted to introduce Ian to kinks (superficially, Barley’s own kinks) because why not, but now, he was sure Ian would never want to talk to him again.

Not after he looked at his dick like that.

“Ugh!” He flopped against his bed, covering his face. 

He heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

It was Ian.

He still had an adorable blush on his face and he stood shyly by the door.

“S So..”

Barley felt his face flush as well.

“So?”

“Earlier in the shower.. um, I don’t really know how to put this. But let me ask this: what is with the tab on your laptop?”

Barley chuckled nervously, brushing his hair back.

“Well, it’s honestly a kink of mine.”

“What, brothers fucking?” Ian asked and stepped closer, a slight smirk on his face.

Barley nodded, biting his lip as Ian got closer.

“Well, want to try something?”

Barley nodded again, unable to speak as Ian came closer and settled in his lap, kissing his neck gently. He shivered as Ian’s hand drifted lower, his hand against his cock. Barley shivered, pressing against his hand eagerly.

“Y You can touch me if you want..” Ian muttered and Barley nodded, eager to touch Ian.

He slid his hand into Ian’s pants, biting back a moan at how hard Ian was. 

“I guess we can figure this out..” 

Ian whispered against his ear, taking Barley’s cock out. Barley agreed, tilting his head back as Ian continued stroking against him.

It could be the start of something new, like romance, but it was fast and dirty. Both of them were grinding against each other. Ian was gasping and moaning and Barley figured he had to shut him up. He pressed his lips against his, moaning softly as Ian reciprocated easily. 

They kissed eagerly and Ian gasped as he came over their hands. Barley whined softly as he came a split second later, whimpering softly as Ian crashed his lips against his again.

When they pulled away, Ian shivered as he pulled back, his hand and clothes slick with cum.

“W Wow.. that’s a lot.” He whispered and Barley smiled as he kissed his cheek while getting a clean towel nearby. He cleaned them up and Ian shivered slightly but smiled. 

“Is this romance?”

Barley shrugged.

“I guess, mutual masturbation? That should be one of the tags.”

Ian looked confused and Barley laughed.

“I I guess I watch too much porn.”

“Twinks, huh? Is that your type?”

“Hey, you would look good in a red corset.”

Ian grinned blushing faintly.

“Maybe I would look good in red.”

“Twinks look good in red.” Barley murmered, and Ian snorted.

“Where did you get that from?”

“Just indulging myself. Anyway, do you want to do this again next time?”

Ian nodded.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it. That’s why I was touching myself in the shower. I guess I was confused, but I think I get it now.”

Barley nodded, smiling as Ian kissed him before leaving the room.

So, his plan really was successful, huh?

Maybe he could convince Ian to wear a red corset..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as per usual, and thanks to the anon for sending this lovely prompt of Ian finding porn on Barley's laptop and I love it.


End file.
